kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 406
Parting Of Ways is the 406th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary Back in the day when Queen Mother was still residing in Zhao Kantan, she was a dancing girl which people loved to see. She was like a flower that bloomed in these times of strife. Suddenly a large wall of flowers where given to her as a gift from a gentlemen. Ryo Fui walks towards her as he then apologises as this was the best he could do with the time he had. He asks her for permission to decorate the dancing stage. He introduces himself as Ryo Fui and calls her miss "Jewel of Kantan". She is blushing as she doesn't know what to say. At present day, Ryo Fui is now face to face with the Queen Mother. She says that she cleared the room just for him. The first sentence he says is that she is covered in thorns. The Queen Mother is surprised with this response. He says that the pain from being continuously stabbed by her thorns has wiped away the radiant visage from the first meeting they had 21 years ago. Now the "Jewel of Kantan" is a thing of the past. Queen Mother is not pleased with this statement and says that she doesn't want to hear this from him as he was the culprit. Ryo Fui says that they live in an age where the weak and foolish are devoured by the strong. Regardless of if they are a man or a woman. He is willing to, if she wishes to pull out every single on of those thorns even as he was the one who stabbed them in the first place. The Queen Mother starts laughing as she says the he is conceited. She claims that by this point she doesn't want anything from him. This is why she left Kanyou and created the state of Ai. She is sick of seeing the faces of Ryo Fui adn Ei Sei and wants to live with the man she loves. Ryo Fui is not convinces she loves that man and says that compared to the blazing hot passion they once shared, this little elopement of her is like the childish nonsense of teenagers. Queen Mother wants to move the topic of Ryo Fui being a representative of Kanyou. However he states there is no such thing. If she want to discuss political matters, he will send someone else. He states he is here for something far more important. A parting of ways between two lovers. He states that this will be the end of what once existed between them. Queen Mother says he is to late. He then says he always loved her. Whether it be when he offered her to the Qin king or when he abandoned her to fend for herself. Even when he was taken aback by how unsightly a transformation she had undergone. He then calls her by her name Bi Ki. Ryo Fui turns around and says farewell and wishes her good luck. Queen Mother tries to walk after him, but stops out of chock. At Kanyou, Ei Sei is staring to the clouds. With the disturbance to the north and the south due to Ai and Chu, Qin could hardly allow their centre to show any openings to Wei. Hence it was decided to hold a official award ceremony at Chiyoyou instead of recalling the men back to the royal palace. The Tou army soldiers are surprised on how fast this went and says even in the midst of all these disturbances, Shou Hei Kun's gaze has still remained sharp. For the achievements in the decisive victory of Chiyoyou, as well as the following defence and construction efforts thereafter. It is a pleasure to declare that the following Great General Mou Bu, general Tou hereby is elevated to become Qin second great general. The Tou army as well as Shin and Ou Hon are shocked and happy for him. Characters in Order of Appearance *Queen Mother *Ryo Fui *Ei Sei *Roku O Mi *Ryuu Koku *Shou Hei Kun mentioned *Tou *Mou Bu mentioned *Shin *Ou Hon Characters Introduced Chapter Notes *A flashback is shown of the Queen Mother meeting Ryo Fui for the first time. *Ryo Fui met the Queen Mother for the first time 21 years ago. *Queen Mother name is Bi Ki. *Ryo Fui says farewell to Bi Ki. *The official award ceremony is held at Chiyoyou. *Tou is promoted to great general. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters